ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheyenne Star
' Cheyenne Sheridan Star '''is a professional wrestling manager. In 2010, she was the General Manager of Future Bebo Wrestling's Unbreakable brand, but she began her career as the President of the company, and was succeeded by Heath Williams. Since early 2016, she has made appearances in Down Under Wrestling, where she revived her stable The Star Factor in order to feud with Williams. Professional wrestling Future Bebo Wrestling (2010-2012) The seeds for the beginning of Cheyenne's career in wrestling were planted when she graduated with a diploma in business management. She used her funds to buy the rights to the acronym FBW, and established Future Bebo Wrestling in August 2010. Through a television deal, she was able to land FBW's first show Unbreakable on a network. To manage the brand of upcoming wrestlers, she hired Heath Williams and appointed him as General Manager. Cheyenne was taken out of action when Heath turned heel, slamming her through her birthday cake during a celebration during an Unbreakable broadcast. The attack left her on the shelf for several months, in which Heath stepped up and led the company into the "Era of Evil". The FBW President returned to reclaim her spot after a lengthy period out of action. Heath Williams faced off against brother Taylor Williams (representing Cheyenne Star) in which the winner would earn the right to be called FBW President. Heath won the match, and thus Cheyenne was forced to step down as President. Shortly afterwards, Cheyenne was appointed as the General Manager of FBW Disclaimer. She soon turned heel when she stripped Aero Scantlin of the FBW Trans-Tasman Championship for no apparent reason. She continued to abuse her position of power, creating unfair matches and dealing out brutal punishments. After refusing to correct her ways, Cheyenne was inevitably fired as GM by Heath. She then went on to form The Star Factor with several heel wrestlers on the Disclaimer roster, and even went on to become FBW World Tag Team Champion along with Tyler Hawkins. The team lost the titles when Hawkins betrayed Cheyenne to assume leadership of The Star Factor, then named Colton Slater and Chuck Jones the new champions. After this betrayal, made a few sporadic appearances before vanishing from FBW. In February 2012, Cheyenne returned to FBW, once again as a face, to assume the role of General Manager of Unbreakable. She resumed her day-to-day duties, in an unbiased manner this time around. At Futurefest II, she confronted an irate Craig Adams when he began destroying equipment. He proceeded to attack her viciously, ending her career. Down Under Wrestling (2016-present) Star made a shocking appearance in Down Under Wrestling, distracting Heath Williams in his match against Adam McIntyre. She would go on to reveal that she had travelled across the world to DUW to ruin Heath's career, just as he had ruined hers many years ago. Recruiting Heath's old nemesis Haris Khan, and the enforcer Arman, Star pieced together a modernised version of her stable, The Star Factor, dedicated to the destruction of Heath Williams. After costing Williams countless opportunities, Star was ordered to face Williams in an Anarchy Rules Match at Homecoming. Star was brutalised and defeated in the hardcore-based match with Williams. Later that night, however, she made a surprise appearance in the Open Invitation Ladder Match for the Australian Championship. She went on to win the match, and became the Australian Champion. Championships and accomplishments 'Down Under Wrestling' *DUW Australian Championship (1 time) 'Future Bebo Wrestling''' *FBW World Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Tyler Hawkins) Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:General Managers Category:DUW Australian Champions